inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 109
Messengers of the Sky! ( の ！, Tenkuu no Shito!) is the 109th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary In order to save Rika, Endou's team heads for Heaven's Garden, where Tenkuu no Shito reside. They want Rika to marry the demon lord so they can seal away the latter. Endou and others won't allow that to happen, so they have a game to decide Rika's fate. But before the fearsome power of the angels, can they do anything at all? Will this be Rika's last moments? Plot The episode fist begins with the Red Team running on the path to Heaven's Garden in order to save Rika. While staying at Heaven's Garden's palace, Rika tries to find a way to escape. She attempts to do so by going out of the window, however she stops because of the height. Ekadel then enters the room, noticing that Rika is awake. Rika then gets scared as he notices the open window, however he closes it and says that the morning breeze isn't good for her health. Enolel and Sakinel then enter the room with a tray of food, which Ekadel explains that it's Rika's breakfast. She is hesitant to eat at first but then gives in and enjoys the food. Ekadel then tells Rika to come with them to the purification room once she has finished eating to change into her demon bride clothes. While Sein is looking at a mural somewhere in the palace, Winel comes in and tells him that the revival of the demon lord has finally come. Sein then questions why their ancestors used soccer to settle their battles with the demons. Upon the Red Team's, Elfel comes in and tells Sein that they have guests. As the Red Team finally arrives at Heaven's Garden, Winel states that they can't start the ritual with them interfering. When the Red Team sees Sein and his accomplices, Sein declares to them that they should leave in which they refuse. Sein then explains that Rika is to be wed to the demon lord, which shocks the Red Team. After arguing, Tenkuu no Shito and the Red Team have a soccer match. During the match, the Red Team has a hard time playing against Tenkuu no Shito and Sein quickly scores a goal using Heaven Drive. His shot leaves the Red Team astonished at Tenkuu no Shito's power. After some of the Red Team's members successfully pass Tenkuu no Shito's, Edgar tries to score a goal with Excalibur but Enolel stops it using Holy Zone. The Red Team then starts block and intercept Tenkuu no Shito's passes and Kazemaru manages to use Fuujin no Mai. He then passes to Fideo, who successfully scores a goal using Odin Sword. During half-time, Sein says that they underestimated the Red Team and it was time to show them the true power of heaven. During the second-half, Tenkuu no Shito shows their true power which gives the Red Team a hard time. Guel then shoots multiple times at Endou to tire him. This ceases as Touko manages to stop one of her shots using wishing Sein good luck on sealing the demon lord.]] The Tower. As Sein uses Heaven Drive again, Edgar runs towards it in order to reflect it using Excalibur. Rika then pleads to him not to do it, since he'll will get severely injured. Edgar then says that he'll risk his leg in order to protect a lady and uses Excalibur. Tenkuu no Shito is left astonished and Excalibur makes a goal, resulting in the Red Team's victory with a score of 2-1. Rika is then released and runs to Edgar, whose leg luckily didn't break. After losing, Sein finally realizes why his ancestors used soccer in their battles as Rika tells him soccer is the clashing of souls against souls. He then thanks Endou and states that his team will use their fierce souls in order to seal the demon lord. Now the Red Team had Otonashi to worry about as Endou says "we're counting on you, Kidou". Meanwhile, on the other side of Mount Magneto, Kidou's White Team goes to the Demon's Gate to rescue Haruna. Kidou looks around the large cave, and sees his sister chained to a circular rock platform. Hissatsu used * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) Proverb Rika Soccer is the clashing of souls against souls! Trivia *Along with the following episode, this episode is named on the main team debuting in it. Navigation